Grand Magic Games X800
The Grand Magic Games in X800 (大魔闘演武 Dai Matō Enbu), like every other year, were held in Crocus, Fiore inside the Domus Flau. These games would be used to determine a mage's strength and provide guilds a chance to test their abilities and form new bonds with their neighboring guilds in Fiore. Event Organization Participating guilds are allowed to send out 5 mages to the represent their guild in the games. The games themselves are divided between three days and work based on a point system. Following the opening ceremony there will be a challenging maze filled with traps and riddles, to test each guild's personal motivations and abilities. The second day will be individual battles, where guild members will test their strength against formidable opponents for the chance to earn points for their guild. The third day will be team battles consisting of a pre-appointed duo against an opposing teams pair. This match will test the abilities of the guild members to work together as a team to take down a foe. Rules During the games participants are expected to follow a given set of rules. Their adherence to said rules will be monitored and regulated by the judges. These rules are meant to act as a means to maintain civility and veracity during the duration of the games and may be amended or revised as the judges see fit. # The matches will last until the time limit is up or one participant is unable to continue. Participants are allowed to forfeit the match as well if they wish to not continue. # During the first day points will be awarded by the judges, with a maximum score of 20 points per guild. # Single battle wins will be rewarded 10 points. A draw will result in 5 points per person. # Team match wins will result in 20 points. A draw will result in 10 points per guild. # All combatants must maintain a sense of logic in attacks and avoid scientific fallacies to a degree. # There will be no autohits, godmodding, or metagaming unless their characters have met before; such as in the case of a previous GMG, or during the time of the Second Gen War. # All character edits in regards to their magic and abilities can not be made during the duration of the games. # Combatants will be given a time limit for each part of the games. At the end of that time limit their submission will be graded by an appointed judge. An extension can be made with consent of the judges if special circumstances rendered the combatant unable to post during the given time period. # Matches will be judged based on fairness, attack use, logic, and overall character usage. Victors will be determined by an appointed judge and announced via a review comment on the story. #* This judge will be an opposing guild master who isn't participating in that match. For example, say Sorrow Ocean and Dragon Gunfire were matched up. Warrior Angel could be appointed as that judge for said fight. Participants First Day This first day is brought to life when all guild team members are transported into an elaborate maze complete with unsuspecting traps. With dangerous beast, dreadful illusions, and danger around every turn, this day truly tests a guild's overall teamwork and ability to overcome any obstacle that is put in their way. Not only is this a physical test to push the participants to their limits, in order to escape this maze, each team will have to solve a challenging riddle to obtain the key back to Domus Flau. Tune in to the LacrimaVision to watch the fun unfold in this first day of the Grand Magic Games! Second Day Each guild will choose 3 mages to compete in the randomized one-on-one fights. This will be a total of 9 battles for this day. You will have to submit your three mages that you are choosing by the start of the GMG, that way matches can be decided. The matches will take place in Domus Flau, so no elemental bias is given. We will assign a guild master to judge each fight, and because there are 9 fights but only 6 guild masters, some people will be assigned 2 fights to judge. You will judge it based of fairness and logic and write a review at the end of the fights time limit. Third Day The two mages who weren't selected to participate in the one-on-one matches must be used during this round. Guild masters will have the power to decide who will be their 4 mages to represent them with two teams. The duos will be randomly assigned again, as well as the judges. There will be a total of 6 matches for this day. At the end of this day, if we want more fights, we can go back and use the two unused mages in the one-on-one fights. If not, the team with the most points will be awarded the title as this years GMG winner. Final Outcome Trivia and Timeline * These games will start on April 1st, 2016 at any time after 12AM UTC . * The first round will be given 14 days to finish writing their story. This means that at 11:59PM UTC on April 15, all stories must be done. Grading will be allowed 2 days to post a review and point score in a comment on the story. **Should a guild finish their story early, they can notify their judge so they can receive their grade earlier. * The second round will be given 7 days to write, and one day to judge. * The third round will be given 10 days to write, and one day to judge.